<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Multitasking by VonVarleys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125111">Multitasking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VonVarleys/pseuds/VonVarleys'>VonVarleys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Linhardt von Hevring, Crests (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Library Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reading during sex, Sexual Frustration, Top Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VonVarleys/pseuds/VonVarleys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix and Linhardt decide to take their fun to the Garreg Mach library. Linhardt finds a way to combine sex with his interest in crests, and Felix gets competitive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Linhardt von Hevring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Multitasking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this after joking around with a friend about Linhardt trying to read during sex. It takes place during the Crimson Flower route because that's my favorite route for Felix.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was Felix who suggested that they use the Garreg Mach library. He didn’t spend much time there; now that the Imperial army was using Garreg Mach as a base, he could usually be found at the training grounds. He’d never use the training grounds for sex, however. Too dusty. The library, on the other hand, was perfect for a tryst. The rough wood of the floor against his body, the scent of old paper and ink, the small but ever present chance that someone could walk in on them: all of it served to heighten Felix’s senses, pull him into the moment. If he had splinters in his knees and an ass around his dick, he couldn’t think about the war. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Linhardt was happy to take things to the library. Felix knew he loved that place, and let Linhardt lead as they walked across the grounds and up the stairs. In the library, Felix lit the lamps. He liked to be able to see what he was doing. Give his mind no space to wander, no darkness to fill. The night was cool, but Linhardt’s hand was warm as he pulled Felix to his favorite nook. Of course Linhardt had a favorite place in the library. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once there, Felix pressed in close, holding Linhardt against the bookshelf. They kissed, deeply, wetly, for a time before they began to slide to the floor. On his way down, Felix undid his belts. He was already erect as Linhardt pulled him into his lap. Linhardt’s own firmness pressed against Felix’s stomach. Felix reached under Linhardt’s tunic, into his pants, and felt his way along his legs. He’d been here before, in their rooms in the dormitory, but the library was everything he’d hoped and better. Felix worked his hands around Linhardt’s undergarments and got a firm grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting Linhardt off had more in common with using a sword than you’d think. It was all about the tiny differences in sensation between his fingers, about applying pressure correctly, about responding to motion. It was a partner dance, between his fingers and thumbs and Linhardt’s entire body, not just his penis and testes. Hearing Linhardt grunt and pant, feeling his body twist and shudder against the shelves was what aroused Felix the most. Felix could hardly stand it. He pressed harder, gently but steadily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Linhardt came, he let out a cry so that Felix was almost afraid he’d come too. The thick, syrupy liquid spilled over Felix’s hands, and Felix felt a sense of victory equal to what he felt in battle. He let the cum drip from his fingers before wiping it off on Linhardt’s pants, which were bunched down around his knees, as Linhardt’s breathing returned to normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve gotten huge. Shall I turn over?” Linhardt asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” said Felix. “Thank you,” he added after a moment. His member demanded release. It ached against the confines of his trousers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Linhardt obliged, first pulling himself into a sitting position, then turning himself over and hiking his tunic up around his chest, exposing his bottom. Felix reached behind him for their oil. He pulled down his pants and leaned forward onto his knees, gripping Linhardt’s shoulders firmly. Felix then began to use his hands again, pouring oil and massaging it into Linhardt’s narrow channel. Linhardt trembled beneath him, and his breathing became faster. Felix leaned further over, holding the opening with his hands and guiding himself in. Linhard gasped. Felix reached back up Linhardt’s back, gripping his shoulder in one hand and taking a handful of hair in the other. He lowered his torso to Linhardt’s shoulder blades and began to rock slowly back and forth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix began sucking on Linhardt’s neck. Just the back, where it would be covered by his hair. He would know the marks were there tomorrow, even though nobody else could see it. He got hair in his mouth, but he didn’t care. The floor pressed firmly, scraping his knees, and surely doing the same to Linhardt’s elbows, but this slight pain only made the sex better. Felix was fully engaged, inside of his body. He began to thrust faster, harder, as Linhardt’s breathing sped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Felix had thoroughly marked the back of Linhardt’s neck, he lifted his head. The room was brightly lit by the lamps, and he could see the text on the spines of the books around them clearly. He felt Linhardt shift his weight beneath him, stretch out an arm, and Felix buried his face back into his neck. Linhardt shifted his weight again, moving back into position. Felix was sweating now, as he pushed himself further inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time Linhardt lifted one of his arms, Felix began to suspect something was wrong. He looked up from the back of Linhardt’s neck, over his shoulder, to see an open page of text. A book open on the floor beneath Linhardt’s face. As Felix watched, Linhardt arched his back, lifting his hand to turn the page. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Felix asked, in between thrusts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m multitasking,” said Linhardt. He sounded out of breath, so something Felix was doing must have been working. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to stop or something?” Felix asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, keep going,” said Linhardt. “It’s just about the history of the crest of Cihol. Interesting stuff.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix gritted his teeth. He wasn’t going to let some history book take over Linhardt’s attention. He tugged on Linhardt’s hair and pressed his testes firmly against his opening. Felix reached around for a better grip for the next thrust. “Am I boring you?” Felix asked, leaning close to Linhardt’s ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” said Linhardt. “Keep going please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix continued. He maintained his tight grip on Linhardt’s shoulders and pushed himself back and forth. This was the physical relief he had sought, but mentally, Felix felt more frustrated than ever. This wasn’t enough. He was never enough. He nipped at Linhardt’s ear, as Linhardt turned another page. Goddess, why wasn’t he enough? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, a dam inside Felix broke and his cum released itself. A fountain, squishing up around Felix inside of Linhardt, mixing with the oil. Felix grunted, then exhaled. He felt dizzy from the exertion, like he did after a long training session. He pulled himself back from Linhardt and left one last deep kiss in the small of his back. Then, Felix rolled off of Linhardt and lay on his back on the floor, staring up at the vaulted library ceiling, fuming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Linhardt stayed in his position until Felix was done. He turned another page, scanned a few more lines of text, then sat up, replacing the book on the shelf. “Felix,” Linhardt said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” asked Felix. “Which did you prefer? Me or that book?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, definitely you,” said Linhardt. “But did you know that the major crest of Cihol doesn’t usually manifest until after a child’s fifth birthday? Especially interesting when compared to the major crests of Indech or Cethleann, which tend to manifest earlier than their minor counterparts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph,” said Felix. He was exhausted and sticky and wanted to relish the afterglow of their coupling in peace. “If I wanted a lecture on crests after sex I’d have fucked Hanneman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, Hanneman wouldn’t have waited until after,” said Linhardt. “I think I was very polite.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix chuckled. “You would think that,” he said. He stared up at the lamplight flickering on the ceiling and decided that next time, maybe they could try the council room. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>